Infinity - Book one - Xenogenesis
by AlbedoActual
Summary: story is canceled on this site due to inevitable censorship issues as well as the fact that I cannot tell the story properly without making it at least MA due to extreme violence religous themes... and enough controversial stuff to start WWIII, and get me nailed to a cross, and burned... so its on a new site... if you were interested look for it... if not oh well...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Cold is the void… That which we fear most is often too close to notice, yet mankind marches onward in it's quest for knowledge and power, oblivious to the horrific realities that are surrounding us at all times…

What happens when Man goes beyond it's realm of understanding, when curiosity brings about the end of days? This is what happens when we open the door to another world without considering the consequences.

That which makes us human is our greatest strength and also our greatest weakness, our insatiable curiosity, if not balanced be rational thought and planning can be the doom of us all.

It is not unlike the box, it's contents are truly unknown until it has been opened… and once it has nothing can truly close it… and yet hope remains.

Stephen M Matt-Robinson 6-12-2016.

This is the story of what lies ahead and is just one of an infinite set of possible scenarios of what could happen when we take that first step… it is also my past, as well as your future so pay attention humans, as this knowledge may avert oblivion for our race…

Chapter 1

What just killed my brother?

09-18-4767

2320 hours GST

Epsilon 298 system

* * *

Albedo snapped awake when his ES suddenly exited hyperspace, this startled him in a most unusual way as he did not anticipate a forced gate out much less to see warnings all over his HUD… The holographic MFD's flickered red and with the word's "warning system failure imminent" plastered all over them followed by something he had never seen before… binary code scrolling down every single display along with ear splitting white noise and then as quick as it started the code stopped with a resounding pop, his copilot panicked then oddly expired along with seemingly the ES itself.

He tried several times to reboot the system all failing, then another ship gated out above him this one obvious in identity a long red ship shaped like a sword with rotating wings flew overhead as the Simeon drifted helplessly and then raised it's shields, it's red hull suddenly glowing a slight blue color… Albedo looked at the ship and began to worry as it was not targeting him but something ahead, unseen 'hmm now what would be scaring you Rubedo?' he thought. Suddenly as if to answer a blinding red flash filled the cockpit followed by an intense feeling of fear and despair, the now unusually horrified URTV looked out to see a ship smaller than the Durandal moving towards it slowly, the ship was definitely not human or gnosis in origin… it's jagged black and red exterior had what looked like claws and spines jutting out in menacing positions and was as terrifying to look at as the terror inducing psionic signal it was producing.

The Durandal accelerated to combat speed powering up it's weapons and as it did so brilliant blue light arced across her hull and then discharged towards the odd alien ship impacting a red barrier and doing no damage whatsoever, whatever this ship was it should have been cut to ribbons by the hundreds of heavy ion beams that impacted it but instead did nothing to the tiny ship… Albedo, now genuinely terrified not only for himself but for his idiot brother as well could only stare in sheer horror at what happened next. The tiny ship now much closer had no humanly identifiable features and appeared to be approximately 1.5 kilometers long and 0.5 kilometers wide stopped instantly, then bright red lights formed at the tips of it's "claws" and then before they even discharged, cut holes through the Durandal piercing it's shields and hull clean through as a second later bright red beams followed through the hull, burning into the stars behind it… they did not cease however and began to literally carve the Durandal to pieces as explosions further tore the ship apart thump silently in the void.

As the beams nimbly carved through the ship the Durandal tried to retaliate before a quick series of extremely bright flashes tore through the main fuselage and severed the ship in half the "sword" shattering at the hilt as the beams ceased they're onslaught, escape pods began spraying out of sparse sections of the ships remains as atmosphere vented violently into the void as well as bodies, then as if that wasn't enough the alien ship began firing pulses at the escaping shuttles and pods annihilating them with ease… Albedo watched helplessly as the Durandal broke apart into thousands of chunks… and then he felt Rubedo die, he felt as if he had his heart ripped out and in a way, he did, but as he sat there he realized there was nothing he could do and even if there was he was literally paralyzed with fear.

* * *

He watched as the ship disappeared into the void with a bright red flash, and then began to feel dizzy and weak… He then was engulfed by a bright light and for a moment saw a what looked like a woman with blueish purple skin and two sets of arms stared at him, he immediately said "what the hell just killed my brother?!" the woman smiled before an obviously human albeit much younger woman joined her, this one with long bleach blonde pigtails and light almost pale skin and a blank expression on her face… the blue skinned alien said something to the other and then walked towards him while the human disappeared.

The alien spoke in a voice that was both calm and seductive but obviously not human "You have been chosen human… and will be saved, yet I am not sure if you are worthy… but I hope you will prove yourself in time." Albedo replied in a smart ass tone "well now… did you just decide you wanted to be a girl all of a sudden, and then become real? Because I have no idea why you are here or what you want, and I am certain you don't want to play now do you?" she smiled and said "You certainly are going to be interesting, I'll give you that… but in the future, assuming you survive that is, you WILL show me more respect, however, in the meantime you will be given a second chance of sorts and I will be watching, do not make a fool of me human..." Before Albedo could respond she disappeared and he was blinded by a white light that burned like plasma… and he saw something… a dream, but not a normal one as this one was extremely vivid and was terrifying but he didn't know why.

Before he could analyze what he had dreamed he woke up… in a dive pod. Now he knew three things 1: he had seen a female version of the ancient Hindu god Shiva. 2: he was in the Yuriev Institute and was much younger, and most importantly 3: he had the worst hangover ever…

Today was going to be interesting to say the least…

Meanwhile elsewhere someone else was starting they're day in a similar manner.

* * *

Next chapter

Chapter 2

"The big day"

ETC 06-14-2016

A/N As you can see I am just starting out and if necessary please correct any mistakes in reviews I had planned on starting this earlier in the month but I forgot about it until now… also there will be much more ahead for me… I mean Albedo but first another character will take the stage… and he's so screwed.

Please review and tell me what you like and don't like but keep in mind this story is not meant to be an 80's action flick (at least not in the beginning) so it is intended to start out slow. If you have any ideas on what to do PM me and I might consider it if it fits well enough… I love criticism so go ahead tell me you're thoughts but be somewhat polite, and if you have insults or otherwise non-constructive negative feedback… well you know what to do with it.

I hope you like whats to come as I haven't even begun, yet the box has been opened and you are powerless to close it...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Big Day

Chapter 2

"The Big Day"

Earth, Sol system

Santa Fe, New Mexico, United states

Apartment 219, VL apartments

09-18-2008 AD

0622 Hours Mountain Time

* * *

A nightmare or a dream… he wasn't sure as it was incredibly violent at times and extremely vivid, his dream involved him battling monsters that made even the scariest horror film seem harmless, the ease in which he fought scared him almost as much as what he was fighting it seemed not only like he was good at it in his dream but almost like he was enjoying it as he killed some of the creatures with such grace and style, as massive battles raged above in the air and in space between massive ships and millions of smaller vehicles, other times it was uniquely tranquil and bizarre at the same time, involving relaxing periods with people, not all of them human, as well as blurry bits, but one thing always stood out, the presence of a woman, who seemed to be in every dream both violent and peaceful, she seemed to be his girlfriend or something but he could not see her face it was a blur, but he knew her somehow and felt she was important to him.

Every night for the last month he would have this sort of dream and lately he has been trying to get rid of them as they get more and more intense, last night however he decided to take a different approach… he got shit-faced drunk and passed out in his living room, of course this was the worst thing he could have done as this time the dream was more intense than ever, and unusually he was actually in control as if he were really there, after walking through the ship he knew nothing about, he finally found her and as she turned to look at him her form changed she shifted into a blue skinned alien with two sets of arms… Realizing immediately who he was looking at he panicked but was unable to move or speak as the figure faced him however he notice that the god in front of him was actually a goddess, and "she" began to speak in a voice so odd and yet comforting that he felt it as much as he heard it "You Have been chosen human… the nightmare you think you have been experiencing is not a dream but a premonition, a premonition of your future… but your choices will dictate how it unfolds. You will either survive and flourish in your new world or you will die as will countless others, once you arrive you will be in mortal danger and must adapt to survive… you will be tested mentally and physically and it will be your choice whether you survive or not, though honestly you have already made a grave mistake by drinking so much, as you will be debilitated heavily, remember your choices have consequences, so… live or die, the choice is yours Adam… Prepare for unforeseen consequences."

* * *

With a flash and what sounded like a stadium horn at point blank he woke up… his head pounding from the hangover as his vision seemed to be lagging by about a second or two. He peeled himself off the floor and stumbled into the kitchen having forgotten his dream in favor of his new-found problem as he staggered into the kitchen he realized he hadn't been this hungover in over a year since his 21st birthday when he did 21 at 21, he looked into the mirror and saw a haggard face staring back at him his ragged and thick black hair a tangled mess and his face pale and weary, he noticed one odd thing though his eyes were green not brown now, thou he dismissed it along with the dozen or so other hallucinations caused by his mind wrecking hangover. He walked to the couch and fell onto it and sighed "what a terrible idea" he muttered to himself as he tried to remember the specifics of his latest dream\nightmare then as just as he realized what had happened in the dream his phone rang, it was his brother Jake he answered it only to hear Jake hysterically yelling "Adam listen you have to run, they're coming for you bro…" just as Adam was processing this the front door and part of the wall exploded open and several men in what appeared to be full body black armor of some sort poured into his apartment and grabbed him by the arms, throwing him to the ground and he heard several "pfft" noises followed by a sharp pain in his back… before he could think he passed out.

Blackness ensued… But no dream followed, just cold void… empty and alone.

* * *

Unknown Location

Last Known Location, Abraxis

Unknown Time

Last Time-stamp, 09-18-4769 TC

2320 Hours GST

* * *

The void consumed her… she was alive, somehow despite being killed by KOS-MOS and even being assimilated… yet, she remained, she could see her body… and everything else was darkness yet her body was illuminated by an unseen bright light, she was unharmed, and yet could feel nothing, she tried to look through the darkness but saw nothing, she yelled but no sound came out, not only had she failed her mission and now it seemed she was consumed by the destruction of the universe and would spend eternity in this hell… she tried to be logical but logic failed her so she tried to be positive but became bored… after a while the despair set in and she began to lose it, what seemed like decades passed before she saw something in the corner of her vision, a flash of light… soon more followed until it seemed that these lights were coming at her at incredible speed and density and she started to feel like she was moving at a very high speed, and then she saw a figure materialize in the nothingness in front of her.

The figure took the shape of the god Shiva but was oddly female… T-ELOS looked in disbelief at the obviously real deity in front of her as it began to speak "Despite what you may think, you have not failed anything nor have you actually died… However you have been chosen to live anyway… You will have to put aside your beliefs and adapt to the world you are about to arrive in, and ultimately you will have to save it, of course you will not be alone, you must decide for yourself what to do now and your choices will have consequences… Your actions so far have doomed your world for the most part… but it is irrelevant. You will be arriving in another and will have to survive, what you do from here is up to you, you are free now… do what you want, but one thing I want you to do… Take care of your sister, as the two of you are extremely important in the days to come… she is not your enemy. Oh and one more thing T-ELOS, your survival as well as hers has come at a cost… so… Prepare for unforeseen consequences..."

just as she finished the goddess disappeared and she found herself falling through the atmosphere of a planet she saw buildings and as she got closer to the ground AAA fire and what appeared to be aliens… actual aliens, and then something hit her in the chest knocking her off course and tumbling end over end. Already beyond terminal velocity she braced for what she knew was either going to be the most brutal landing ever or, more likely her being shredded by the impact, unfortunately for her it was both, as she hit the ground at almost Mach 3 the last thing she heard was oddly enough, a resounding and sickening splat. Then blackness again…

* * *

Earth, Sol System

Black Mesa Research Facility Black Mesa, New Mexico, United States

09-18-2008 AD

0815 Hours Mountain Time

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP…** Gordon woke up happily enough turned off his alarm clock only to realize it had woke him up an hour late, horrified that he was late again due to a malfunctioning Black Mesa Alarm Clock, He rushed out of his bedroom, and put his penny loafers on and got into in his uniform and put on his tie, although most people who wore the uniform hated it, he liked it… he quickly left his room and ran though the sector D dormitories to the tram system before a Bright light overtook him.

When his vision cleared he was standing in a tram moving through space at incredible speed… oddly he felt he had been here before, it felt oddly familiar to him as if from an old dream, but he couldn't quite remember… in front of him was a blue skinned woman wearing a gray blue suit and carrying a briefcase covered in blood, the suit had holes in it covered in black blood, and it didn't fit it's wearer due to it being way too large and her having two sets of arms and the suit had two sleeves not four, she looked slightly amused as if she had just done something funny, she was not human but was quite attractive even though her outfit was ridiculous and seemed to be a joke in of itself, she then looked at him and smiled.

* * *

Then she spoke in an odd and quite seductive voice "Gordon Freeman it's nice to meet you, I have decided to give you a counter offer to what Belial had intended, you can either accept my offer or his, but keep in mind if you accept his it will result in the total annihilation of your race as well as countless others… if you're interested Gordon step into the portal to your right and I will help you, or you can take the one on the left and join him to face a war that you will not survive… nor will anyone else for that matter, but anyway either one is going to suck so make your choice and remember choose wisely, after all, no regrets… either way you will go through hell in some way or another it's just one actually will result in going to hell… not that hard of a decision right?" she chuckled in an awkward way that was kind of cute. Both doors opened one red and one blue… Gordon immediately recognized the reference and said "Red Pill or Blue Pill?" she chuckled and said "yep same thing Gordon, so what will it be Red or dead..." Gordon chuckled and said "for a Hindu goddess you're funny and cute" she smiled and said "thanks but, uh clock's ticking..." having remembered what the G-Man did last time he walked into the red portal on the right and as he did so he said "oh and nice touch with the suit hope you made that thing suffer" she replied "you're welcome but watch out things will be different."

With a bright blue flash he was back on the tram and the door was closing… The PA started up it's annoying routine as the tram started moving. "Good morning and welcome to the black mesa transit system..." as it droned on he saw barney trying to get through a door and barney noticed him but said something surprising "Gordon… Good luck, we're gonna need it, and don't you fucking dare cause another cascade!" Gordon knew what he meant immediately and looked ahead as the tram kept droning incessantly before he heard a pop noise… the PA stopped mid sentence and then resumed in a most disturbing way, it's voice had changed completely and sounded like multiple female voices overlapping, and was occasionally stuttering, it also had a more menacing tone that seemed more human than he thought possible. "the-the tiime is eelevven thirty PM" he looked at his watch which said 8:48 PM and continued listening to the odd PA replacement slightly amused by it, as the tram entered an area with a bright green glow the PA changed it's story again "regular radiation and… is grounds for immediate t-termination a-and induction into cybernetics prooogram. Now arrriving at ground z-z-zero work safe work smart your future... doooes not exist anymmmore, c-change the future and yo-your fate i-insect and may-maybe I will help you survive and maybe we could m-make aa diffferrence…" suddenly it popped again and returned to normal "Please stand back from the automated door and wait for the..." a guard walked up to the door, his id card read Andy Kennerson

Andy opened the door and said "looks like you're running late again, but don't worry, everything's going to go to hell in a hand basket anyway" the bulkhead opened and he walked through. The bulkhead opened and he walked through, ignoring what they had to say as he headed to get his HEV suit on… he noticed on his way that the server room was emitting muffled noises and he walked inside to hear deafening dance music and a bunch of drunk scientists and guards partying... he was shocked to say the least, he wondered if everyone knew what was about to happen and then got his confirmation when he saw a scientist carrying an Uzi SMG and the guy just ignored Gordon… Gordon arrived in the locker room and saw his suit was different, it had more armor and some other equipment he had never seen before as well as a helmet, he quickly put it on and it linked with his nervous system and then said "reactor online, sensors online. Dual Slot Sensory System Activated, Space Compression Storage System Online, Weapon systems online, medical systems online, Hilbert Resonance Emitter online, Augmented strength and motion systems activated, Shields online, AI interface inactive, all systems nominal." the suit began to glow a light orange color and he assumed that it was the shields, the other thing's either were obviously intended for his situation, but he had no idea what the dual slot thing was or why he would need a Hilbert resonance emitter much and the AI interface terrified him especially after the tram thing.

He then was walking out of the locker room when Dr Angus handed him a weapon saying "take this you'll need it, oh and don't worry most of us are ready and very well armed… now go do your thing Freeman." Gordon took the odd weapon which looked like a cross between a large revolver and a desert eagle, it had red and blue highlights and was composed of a white and light blue metal, it's bore was huge and he was terrified to think of what it fired, he opened the breech mechanism to see how to reload but found that it had a cylinder but no obvious way of loading it, instead it had what looked like a slot with pins where some cartridge was supposed to go, satisfied, he closed the weapon and clicked the safety on then headed towards his destination. As he walked he noticed that the guards were carrying much heavier weapons than last time and seemed nervous obviously because of what he knew was about to happen, it looked like they suddenly decided to buy whatever weapons they liked as some were carrying p90's SCAR-L's and other assorted weapons. He entered the control room and saw Dr. Kleiner who looked at him and said "well Gordon it looks like we can't avoid it so we can at least prepare for it, come on now Gordon Eli has something for you..." the two walked quietly and Eli looked at the panel expecting it to explode, and it did on time while Eli sighed before turning to look at Gordon then he said "Well Izzy maybe we can at least change the outcome… Gordon I'm sorry this is happening again but I don't see a way out..." Izzy interjected "unless you can destroy the sample somehow I don't see it happening, you would need a very powerful weapon to do that..." Gordon said "how about this thing?" he presented the sidearm to the two and they looked astonished "where did you get that Gordon?" Eli asked " Gordon Replied " Angus gave it to me" Eli was shocked and said "Angus died yesterday how is that… never mind maybe there is a god, you can stop this with that thing" Gordon shook his head "go and when it arrives blow that thing to pieces" Eli gestured to the lift.

* * *

Gordon took the corkscrew down and entered the test chamber airlock… the two scientists silently opened the door for him then cocked their weapons and he entered the test chamber… after following the same procedure to the letter the crystal finally arrived, and he debated on what to do, then suddenly the G-Man appeared but with black eyes and said "do as you are supposed to Mr. Freeman" he pulled out the gun and the smirk on the G-Man's face disappeared now replaced with rage as Gordon took aim at the crystal and fired, the weapon kicked like a mule and made an earsplitting bang that echoed throughout the chamber… the crystal exploded into chunks but then the resonance cascade happened anyway but instead of blowing up everything it teleported Barney, Kleiner, Eli, some fat security guard and an HECU marine into the chamber before engulfing them all in a bright blue light.

When Gordon opened his eyes he was shocked… He was in a park area surrounded by high tech looking buildings and holographic screens and he looked up and saw a moon and a large green and most importantly inhabited planet above him and ahead he saw there were two identical kids with blonde hair wearing some kind of gray uniform, they turned and looked at him quizzically and then immediately pulled out their sidearms and began to move towards him.

She was right, things would be different…

* * *

Next Chapter Chapter 3 – Unforeseen Consequences

ETC sometime today or tomorrow

* * *

A\N I'm just getting started but the next chapter will be good, and that means two of my favorite things, babes and action, so get ready next chapter's going to earn the M rating in spades hopefully though it won't go higher… also review if you like and give criticism if necessary, but be constructive, if you have anything rude or deliberately unhelpful to say you know what to do with it, unless it's funny in which case PM me, I don't mind a good roast if it's funny.

Warning the next chapter has been rated M for the following: Blood and gore, intense violence, adult humor, suggestive themes, minor sexual content, adult language and ALIENS. Reader discretion is advised.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unforeseen Consequences 1

Chapter 3 – Unforeseen Consequences Part 1

* * *

Zavarov 5, Epsilon Eridanus

Yuriev institute, Sector 39

09-18-4755 TC 3225 Hours Zavarov Local Time

First Contact –20 minutes

* * *

Albedo groggily exited his pod and stumbled out onto the platform in front of the pods, as the other units got in formation he wandered over to a scientist and asked "what is the date?" trying not to be surprised by how young he sounded, he looked at the scientist who now was surprised by Albedo's breach of post-dive protocol and looked with stupid expression on his bearded face, Albedo cocked his head at the sci and said in his typical demeanor "I asked you a question fucker now answer it!" the sci now even more shocked said in a professional yet comically squeaky and nasally voice "what is wrong with you unit 667? I don't..." Albedo cut him off "if you don't answer my fucking question I am going to rip your arm off and beat you to death with it!"

Rubedo looked at Albedo curiously but not wanting to break protocol he avoided being obvious while the sci said in an even funnier voice "unit 667 stand down, NOW! or I will be forced to call security" Albedo laughed uncontrollably at the what had to be the most stereotypically nerdy scientist in the galaxy… that and the fact that he was about to brutally murder him both seemed quite hilarious at the moment. "Why are you laughing like that unit 667?" the sci asked, Albedo answered a few seconds later "well I don't know let's find out… one you forget who you're fucking talking to, two I HAVE A NAME! and three you sound like a goddamn squeaky toy! I bet you're still a virgin, whats the matter? Do you need a microscope to see your nads, or is it just that you're the genetic result of your mom mating with a chipmunk, you are not worthy to be in my magnificent presence you cockroach!" now angered by Albedo's slur of insults the squeaky toy answered "you are out of line 667 and you know what fuck you and don't look down on me you subhuman tool, what give you the right to judge me? You're just a weapon..."

Albedo laughed and said "well look at you insect… you think you are superior? I think not, you are all inferior to me… all of you humans are inferior to me, I am a god compared to you, and if I want I will crush you like the little bug that you are!" the squeaky toy pressed the panic button on his comm unit and Albedo replied smugly "well you finally answered my question with the wrong answer, oh well you do get a consolation prize though… guess what it is..." the squeaky toy yelled for help as Albedo plunged his right hand into squeakers abdomen while placing his left hand firmly against his shoulder and with a slight yank pulled his spine upward and ultimately out of his body taking his head with it… Albedo laughed hysterically as blood splattered all over the floor and windows as he proceeded to throw the spine at the window shattering it and sending blood into the observation area.

* * *

Then the doors opened and two Salvator soldiers walked in as the sci's in the observation are sounded an alarm… Albedo looked at the other units smiled then turned to the two hopelessly outmatched soldiers… with a flick of the wrist one ignited and ran around screaming as he only burned hotter and the other raised his rifle and fired at Albedo in full auto, 8.33MM rounds punched through him but did not faze him the soldier stopped firing either from horror out he was out of ammunition, it wouldn't matter as by the time the soldier realized what was happening he had been decapitated and his head was now firmly in Albedo's grasp. Two fireteams came sprinting down the corridor and began to raise their rifles at him, he asked smugly "you know what time it is?" and threw thew head at them, one of the soldiers caught the head as Albedo replied to his question "it's time for you to die!" he fired several psi blasts, spheres of superheated energy manifested and projected by psionics, at them killing 5 instantly and quite messily as they unloaded their pathetic bullets at him… he ran at one and hit him with a kinetic discharge which basically liquefied the soldier and sprayed him all over the wall, and then jumped over the one to his right doing a flip in mid air while grabbing him by the neck, he lifted the man up and kicked him into the rounds being fired by the last soldier before landing flat on his feet while the rounds tore through the helpless soldier as he crashed into the other knocking both to the ground. Albedo chuckled and walked up to the soldier who was pinned on the ground by the corpse of his comrade, and with a grin, brutally curb stomped his head splattering the contents all over the floor and his boot.

* * *

Albedo then walked into another hallway as Citrine took notice of him and ran to him and said "I want out of here take me with you Albedo!" and pulled out a vector SMG and chambered a round, then Rubedo and Nigredo came up from behind each carrying one of the Hyams M87 assault rifles and said "whatever you're planning we're with you." Albedo turned and looked at Rubedo and said "really are you sure?, I mean you're not planning on fucking me over again are you?" Rubedo responded dryly "Only if you plan on fist fucking MOMO's brain again!" that statement caught Albedo off guard, Albedo genuinely had no Idea what Rubedo was talking about and asked as such "What in the fuck are you talking about Rubedo? Who in the hell is MOMO, and why would I even need to use that kind of force?" Citrine look puzzled and asked "what do you mean fist fucked?" but was ignored as Rubedo shot back "you reverse linked her to get the Y-data remember?" Albedo now intrigued and puzzled said "Really this MOMO has the Y-Data? Huh… thanks for that info Rubedo…" "oh don't play stupid Albedo!" Rubedo yelled and Albedo cocked his head and replied matter of factly "well it must be something I was going to do but never got a chance to, since 1: I Watched the Durandal get carved up by some alien ship and you got spaced, 2 I have never met MOMO, and 3 just for reference last time I checked it was September 18th 4767 So Did I do what you said after then or before because I sure as hell would know if I did do that, because I WOULD HAVE THE FUCKING Y-DATA!, and I sure as hell wouldn't be here!"

The surprised group paused and pondered what had been said before Rubedo replied "alien ship? you mean Gnosis right?" Albedo then sighed and said "no Rubedo an actual alien ship and the most terrifying thing I've ever seen surgically cut your ship to ribbons and even somehow blew up twelve emulators in one cutting pass, so yeah I had an actual close encounter of the sixth then fifth kind..." Rubedo interjected "what?!" Albedo laughed and said "read more books Rubedo, but yes I watched an alien ship shred the Durandal and then got abducted and had a very one sided chat with a blue skinned alien with four arms..." Rubedo laughed and said "damn Albedo you really are crazy, that's not what happened at all, Zarathustra activated and we… well we fucked up, now we are here again..."

* * *

Albedo laughed and said "I'm not sure which is worse." then Citrine got a word in "uh guys the rest of the units are here" Albedo looked and saw the mess full of them and said "shit, well you want to escape the asshole doctor then follow me…" they all said in unison "Sir yes sir" and Albedo walked to exit door leading to the park but stopped when he heard several shots from a Hyams p28 sidearm followed by two incredibly loud explosions… they ran outside to see a man in orange armor facing them, the armor was odd, and seemed like powered armor that combat realians use and had black and orange plates as well as a neat Lambda insignia on the breastplate, the man himself had dark hair blue eyes, a pair of ancient glasses and had a bushy goatee.

The man looked at the rather large and heavily armed group and raised his weapon, only for Albedo to say "HOLY FUCK!, it's Gordon Fucking Freeman!, Stand the fuck down URTV's" Rubedo said "who the hell is Gordon Freeman?" Albedo responded "Probably the only scientist I will ever like, he shouldn't exist" Gordon lowered his weapon slowly and said "Neither should you, Albedo, but honestly after everything so far I'm not surprised, hey Jr, is Shion around?" Rubedo said sheepishly "man… I don't know we just got here after Zarathustra activated, why and how do you know about her?" Gordon replied "well I played Xenosaga episode 1 2 and 3 so I kinda know what happened, and let me guess she chose Kevin didn't she?" Rubedo nodded in defeat "figured as much… how the hell do we get out of here?" Gordon replied slightly amused

Albedo replied "spaceport about 30 clicks northwest why?" Gordon replied "just wondering" as the group moved to exit the institute they heard a sudden crack noise like lightning and a large blueish purple ship appeared overhead and without so much as a warning opened fire on the institute with what appeared to be purple bolts of pure energy, the bolts fired from little bubbles on the ship's "skin" the ship was semi transparent and had three large claws extending from the center out over the bulb on the front, which tapered to a point, but unlike the last aliens this ship seemed to be alive, it's weapons were as deadly as the ship was beautiful and extremely loud too… Albedo yelled "see Rubedo I told you, invincible motherfucking aliens now do you believe me?" Rubedo said with terror obvious in his voice "yes" Albedo laughed and yelled "well then why are we standing here waiting to get killed… RUN!"

* * *

Without hesitation they ran for their lives as the institute was bombarded by the blue monstrosity… A federation cruiser fired at the ship, lighting the sky as it did the shot hit the alien and unlike last time did massive damage, the alien ship banked to port and then something extended from it's tip and started to glow, and with a loud deep boom sound a ball of energy flew out from the emitter hitting the cruiser and detonating, everything was bathed in bright purple light and the cruiser was vaporized instantly, but it had managed to fire a salvo of photon torpedoes at the alien, all four torpedoes connected and ruptured the alien ship causing explosions all over it, before it disappeared in a blinding purple light… as they watched in horror air raid sirens started and more lightning cracks were heard and then they realized, what was happening, Albedo as if suddenly remembering he was a soldier yelled "INCOMING! XENO CONTACTS INBOUND!" and there were hundreds of them some big some small and then thousands of tiny ones materialized out of nowhere "fighters inbound, take cover!" Albedo yelled and they headed into a tunnel and stopping about 200 meters in Albedo stopped and said "it's a goddamned invasion, but these aren't the same, they are nowhere near as powerful, and they look different, act different and, seem to be targeting Salvator assets..." Citrine yelled "we need to get out of here, there's a Federation base nearby and this tunnel links to it and the city of Povarev..."

Albedo nodded and said "let's go then, best not to keep them waiting…" and so they continued through the tunnel as the battle above started.

* * *

Zavarov 5, Epsilon Eridanus

Downtown Povarev, Sector 39

09-18-4755 TC

3420 Hours Zavarov Local Time

First contact +1 hour

* * *

Adam had a dream finally but not one he wanted, he had been taken to a facility called Black Mesa and put in some chamber and then a bright green light engulfed him before turning blue. When he awoke, he was still hungover but quickly sobered up when he heard the AAA and explosions, and then he saw it, he looked up and saw hundreds of alien ships shooting everything that moved, he just stood there and stared before someone grabbed him, yelling "come on we need to get the hell out of here!" he looked at the man wearing some weird combat armor that had "GFMC" on it and he immediately knew what the last two letters meant and nodded, the two ran from cover to cover as hellfire rained down above them, the battle was raging on the ground too, he looked over to a street to see what looked like Gundam mobile suits engaging other armored vehicles and aircraft, as well as infantry engaged as well… he ran through the street with the GF marine not knowing anything, that is until the marine's head exploded.

Adam froze as two soldiers approached him, they looked human, but probably weren't, and then as if he knew what to do grabbed the marine's rifle and dove into cover, shots hit the vehicle he was behind and he popped out and fired at the one on the left only to realize he was shielded but Adam kept firing until the soldier's shield dropped and blood spackled the wall behind him… the other took cover and Adam instinctively flanked right only to run head first into the other enemy… Adam didn't think twice, he fired point blank at the alien in armor until green blood splattered the road and stopped… breathing heavily Adam realized what he had just done and curled up in a corner and cried holding the rifle like a teddy bear… minutes passed and he finally got up, then ran across only to find an armored vehicle in the middle of the road, he looked up and laughed hysterically, before him was a "cherry" Vulture battlemech with no pilot and a ladder "holy fuckin shit! there is a god, and he likes mechs! Oh fuck yes!" he laughed.

* * *

He dropped the rifle instantly and started climbing, about that time the pilot noticed he was getting jacked and started shooting at Adam only to get sniped by a beam weapon, he entered the cockpit and realized he couldn't turn it on glancing back at the pilot he noticed the helmet was undamaged, "neuro-helmet right" he muttered as he slid down the ladder, and ran across the road and stole the helmet and quickly ran back to the mech only to realize that two GF fireteams were yelling at him, he quickly finished climbing the ladder when they shot at him missing as he hopped into the cockpit. He put the helmet on and noticed a HUD in it's visor and the mech powered up a flight stick popped up on the right hand side and throttle on the left he notice foot pedals and quickly connected the dot's and realized this would be easy he selected his weapons and started moving forward and turned a corner, his weapons were two ER PPC's, two Ultra AC 20's two Medium plasma cannons on the nose turret and two LRM 20 launchers full of ammo, he had hit the cosmic jackpot.

He maneuvered carefully out into an open area after practicing a bit with the controls, then he tested the PPC's two brilliant blue beams shot out of the arms and into a destroyed tank melting the armor and chassis, satisfied he then squeezed of a few bursts from the plasma cannons noticing that like the PPC's they shot where he was looking, and very rapidly, he took note of the heat buildup, and then proceeded out into what appeared to be hell on earth, all over the city various mechs and groups were duking it out in a war of attrition, and there were already lot's of casualties, he moved out into the field and notice a group of mobile suit's approaching him but the didn't fire instead they took cover behind a building and gestured for him to take point, at least he thought that's what they meant… he moved out into the open and spotted 1 mad cat approaching him, then his comm crackled on "Sigma 3, sit-rep!" he didn't know how to respond "Sigma 3, SIT-REP NOW!" he found the comm button when the mech pilot spoke again, his mech now strafing Adams Vulture "Human pilot… Identify yourself immediately or you will be fired upon"

* * *

Adam swallowed, switched to open channel and said "I Am Adam Marlowe, I'm from Earth…" he paused, "fuckin aliens, I'm from Earth and I say kill em all" without registering how corny his star-ship troopers reference was he aimed at the center torso of the mad cat and fired the PPC's and auto-cannons they impacted the enemy and did heavy damage, he adjusted his aim toward the cockpit and did an alpha strike, 40 missiles and hundreds of AC20 rounds as well as a barrage of plasma and PPC's struck the mech in the cockpit shattering it and killing the pilot before he could respond as well as knocking the mech onto it's back from sheer force. He paused and laughed into the comms as the three gundams inspected the wrecked mech before him and then he heard "whoever you are, good shot!" another chimed in "are you really from Earth?" and the third said "that's impossible", Adam said "that was fucking awesome, and yes I am from Earth and holy shit that just happened!"

* * *

Just then two Cougar's and an Atlas came around the corner and started firing. Adam responded in kind strafing around the build and firing at the atlas, just like in Mech Warrior 4, the others took down the cougars and it was down to Adam and an atlas head to head, he fired missiles at the atlas only for most of them to be shot down by AMS and the atlas leveled his cover… Adam Charged at the atlas firing at it's center, the others watched in horror as the two Mechwarriors strafed and chewed each other up for what seemed like hours, then finally the atlas overheated and Adam took the initiative and fired the PPC's twice into the atlas breaching it's core as his vulture shut down automatically, the atlas on the other hand fell to the ground before exploding in a brilliant red flash, he heard cheering on the comms as his mech powered back up, and Adam paused, then comfortably said something from his dream\nightmare "Damn I'm good" and actually liked saying it the mobile suit pilots said "we'll follow you Adam you seem to know what you're doing" Adam replied "alright but stick close these fuckers are powerful, is there a place where I can repair this thing?" the lead suit replied " yes there is a base a few click east of here, by the way my name's Captain Jane Selena galaxy Federation 875th armored division" she pointed to the red suit and said "that's lieutenant James whittaker and that's Commander Mako Tetsuyama she's a designated marksman"

Adam said to the captain "you lead Captain, I'm just a civilian from New Mexico… umm on Earth." Mako responded "A fucking civvie… could have fooled me" "well anyway even if you are from Earth you're no good to anyone dead, and you're the only one who know how to pilot those things so come on, let's get moving" Adam then followed the Captain, as they started moving an alien ship blew up as it passed overhead followed by two normal looking ships, they fought through the city and made their way to to the base nearby as it became night… one of his nightmares now reality… he felt empowered by what he had done and was doing, but felt he was totally fucked. And then he saw one of the alien fighters hit something tiny that was falling and spiral into a building and explode in a flash of purple… the object whatever it was got knock into a path towards the base and apparently crashed but did not explode so it wasn't a bomb, he felt weird suddenly as if he needed to help, help "whoever" just went splat, and he throttled up pushing ahead of the group who then quickly caught up… the captain asked "what are you doing Adam?"

He replied instinctively "they need my help… she needs my help"

* * *

Next Chapter Chapter 4 – Unforeseen Consequences Part 2

ETC tomorrow sometime

A\N Told you it would be interesting there's your first taste (and it's just a taste) of infinity's combat… review, be kind… the next chapter will be even bigger in scale… for those of you who got the unspoken references don't worry they aren't just references, and good job, keep it up, and now a word from our protagonists

* * *

Hi I am Albedo, your perfect host, please hold on tight, things are about to get a little… bloody…

Hey I'm T-ELOS and welcome to Jackass, this is the pod-less ODST... and it's gonna suck…

Hi Adam here yep I love mechs and you will too when I am done with you…

 ****silence****

Hey citrine here hoping you enjoy E3 this year and maybe you can get them to make a game about me, one that does NOT involve me dying for no reason.

You-you know who ii ammm human, supppport mm my autobiographyyy on kickkstarrter aand you willl be re-rewarded.

Oh dear… someone unshackled her again, god help us all…

ooof coursse human I I am glad to help…


	4. Chapter 4 - Unforeseen Consequences 2

_**Fifth Jerusalem – Gamma Serpentis System**_

 _ **Federation Navy Command Center – Sector 03**_

 _ **09-18-4755 TC 2320 hours GST**_

* * *

Adrian Shepherd was eating late night dinner when his connection gear lit up with a message marked Priority Alpha… he walked to it and entered his command codes… He opened the message and read it and dropped his coffee, the message read:

 _ **Priority Alpha distress call was sent to Fifth Jerusalem HIGHCOM at 3310 hours ZLT**_

 _ **Zavarov reports invasion by unknown hostiles of non-human or gnosis origin**_

 _ **Casualties exceeding 53 percent**_

 _ **First contact scenario in progress**_

 _ **Aliens confirmed hostile with unknown intent**_

 _ **Zavarov under assault**_

 _ **U.T.I.C Forces inbound**_

 _ **Requesting immediate assistance.**_

* * *

 _ **As of 2300 hours GST XENOCON 2 Alert Declared**_

 _ **F.E.A.R Team Bravo deployed by S.O.C.E**_

 _ **117th Marine Division deployed by Federation STRATCOM**_

 _ **Prototype Vector assault cruiser GFS Woglinde deployed by STRATCOM**_

 _ **Orders are to quarantine and purge alien force then execute Vector Protocol Zeta 29.**_

 _ **Federation Navy on Standby**_

 _ **LT. GEN A. Shepherd report for immediate mission briefing and deployment**_

He nearly shit a brick when he read this, he remembered how he got here and what she told him and said "Dear god, It's really happening, God help us all" he put on his uniform and prepared for the _next_ worst day of his life.

* * *

 _ **Zavarov 5 – Epsilon Eridanus System**_

 _ **Alakurtti Naval Base – Sector 39**_

 _ **09-19-4755 TC 0023 Hours Zavarov Local Time**_

 _ **First Contact + 4 Hours**_

* * *

Blackness surrounded her, she couldn't understand what was happening, all she knew was she had died, she had failed… and now, her head hurt? Slowly consciousness came back to her, she opened her eyes And was blinded by light, her head pounded, she had never felt such pain before… In fact she had never felt _pain_ period, so why was her head hurting and moreover why was her body not hurting. She pondered this for a moment before realizing that coincidentally she could not feel anything but her head, and surprisingly could not move anything below her neck.

Her eyes darted around the room, and sound began to fill her ears, loud noises of a battle raging, but something was wrong, she heard high pitched bursts and other odd noises, she still couldn't open her eyes long enough to notice anything and even still her vision was too blurry anyway, but she could still hear, and what she heard concerned her, it didn't sound like gnosis or a normal battle either, she heard ships, lots of them flying above, with high pitched whines unlike anything she had ever heard, as well as loud **crack** noises as well as missiles and explosions and oddly thudding noises of what sounded like a very heavy E.S. walking. She then heard voices, one said "Fuck this I did not sign up for freaking aliens man..." others said similar things then she heard what sounded like Rubedo, Albedo and oddly Citrine chatting in a hallway "Well then what the fuck do these things really want?" Rubedo yelled "just how many times do I have to tell you Red, **I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!** " Albedo responded, and then another joined in "well they are not shooting us anymore and they sure as hell don't like U.T.I.C… plus they have humans working with them… anyway I am gonna check on our crazy android, make sure she isn't planning on blowing us all up" Albedo then asked "Well, Adam, why don't I come with you, besides she might want to see a real man, I could be her knight in shining armor..." Adam replied "Why not, with a little luck she'll find a way to clap your ass." "What the hell does "Clap" mean?" Albedo asked as the door opened.

* * *

T-ELOS then suddenly tried to run a diagnostic and found her systems were not responding, annoyed she then waited for the two to enter after all she had a lot of questions. Albedo walked up to the bed where the odd android was laying and noticed her head was moving slightly. Albedo then asked "well aren't you pretty, well at least your alive, hahaha, you should be a stain on the ground after falling from orbit at that speed." he laughed, and then T-ELOS spoke "Albedo why am I here?" Albedo then replied "Well I don't know why I am here either, so why don't you tell me your story?" she said "I can't see, my optics are malfunctioning and I feel pain in my head, and I have no control over my body, and the last thing I remember is..." Albedo interjected "Let me guess a blue skinned woman with two sets of arms, talking some cryptic bullshit?" She nodded… Albedo reached over her head and pulled off the bandages covering her face, they were really there to keep her from seeing "things" but he lied and said "Well we had to fix your face since you landed on it quite perfectly, as far as face plants go… I would give you a 9 out of ten..." he laughed as the bandage came off.

She opened her eyes and immediately noticed the building she was in was badly damaged, and that there were bodies of "things" on an operating table and then noticed the huge blueish purple thing unleashing hell on a U-TIC battle-cruiser, then her body suddenly started working, and as if a flick of a switch, she grabbed her chest, and noticed something… She had a _heartbeat_ , that and she was terrified of what she was seeing.

She just stared at the alien ship for what seemed like hours before Albedo waved in front of her face snapping his fingers… "Wake up má pêche, it's just an alien invasion, nothing to worry yourself about..." he said while laughing. She then said "What… the… fuck… is this?" surprising even herself with her sudden change in speech, she noticed something else, she was _breathing_ … heavily.

This only caused her to freak out even more, she got up and looked around, noticing the bodies and odd weapons in the corner, one had a large hole in it's chest where something had been ripped out of it and purple stains on the floor leading to the operating table where an alien lay dead, now she noticed something else, she was beginning to panic as adrenaline filled her mind… she snapped instantly and ran out of the room, and headed down the hallway only to notice that the hallway abruptly ended into an outdoor area, she walked out slowly, terrified of each step, and looked outside.

* * *

T-ELOS saw an open area where people where frantically working and repairing mechs, and reloading AA guns, she saw what she never thought she would ever see, a real alien invasion, she looked out and saw only carnage, the city in the distance was ablaze, and tracers and purple lights filled the sky as well as alien craft big and small, they seemed to own the sky now… she was terrified of everything not only had she become an organic being, but now she was looking at an actual alien invasion, she turned around and saw all four U.R.T.V Variants standing in front of her, alongside a young man in tattered clothes that looked like they were from Lost Jerusalem and another man wearing orange powered armor with an angular Lambda insignia on the breastplate… she began to look at them and then noticed she was shaking from fear… Rubedo seemed the most surprised by this, and said "I'm Guessing you don't know what's going on right now, but don't worry, the aliens aren't actually hostile, U-TIC is taking over and the federation is getting creamed, but them, they actually want to help us in particular… they are aware of Wilhelm and Zarathustra, and think that I am supposed to lead them, moreover they helped us dig you out of the ground, you weren't badly injured though despite your fall, so come on I will explain, it's a long story but, we're safe for now, but T-ELOS one thing first" T-ELOS looked at Rubedo and asked "what do you want?" Rubedo smiled and said "that we work together for once, and not try to kill each other, so can we be friends?"

* * *

T-ELOS grinned and thought 'Hmm I failed, and yet now I can have a chance of revenge against Wilhelm… I like this, I live again, and now, I am free' She then said with an even bigger grin "of course, we can be friends, but I expect an explanation of what happened, and by the way, it's about time I get to do what I want." Albedo smiled at her and she looked at him, and noticed his eyes, they were quite pretty to her but she didn't know why, he noticed this and smirked 'hmm she's giving me "the look" hahaha, maybe this will be interesting' with that they walked down the hall to the mess and she followed.

As she entered the mess hall she noticed she could smell things and she smelled food, and oddly she was suddenly hungry, or at least she thought that's what she was feeling, she had no knowledge of what being organic was like but she wasn't stupid, she said "I think my body is hungry" and Rubedo said "I thought you were a machine" she was going to reply when Albedo brought a buffet of food to the table and pointed at it while looking at her, she then sat down next to him, he grinned, which caught odd responses from the group 'Well it looks like my plan is working' he thought to himself.

She then picked up a burger, and looked at it quizzically for a moment pondering what to do with it, then decided to just wing it, she took a bite and was overwhelmed by the sensation of a really good burger ' _Damn this is good_ , what else have I been missing while I was Wilhelm's slave?" her smile betrayed her however, Rubedo laughed, and Gordon chuckled lightly, and Albedo said "I see you like them… it's my own recipe, I think I am a much better cook than Rubedo will ever be, he only appreciates weapons and violence, but at least I can cook a really good burger without it exploding and killing someone..." Rubedo looked angry but then noticed something, T-ELOS face turned red… She was blushing, Rubedo then burst with laughter, and T-ELOS swallowed, and then said "What is so damned funny Rubedo, it's a good umm" Albedo replied "Cheeseburger" then she repeated the word, and realized her face felt warm and her stomach felt weird, and asked ignorantly "Is something wrong with me? My face and my chest feels weird?" Rubedo then busted out laughing as did the others, except for Albedo who said "Stop laughing at her you assholes, and T-ELOS, you're feeling embarrassed, that's normal and kind of cute really, but I am happy you like my Cheeseburgers, I did try to make them properly with military provisions which was, not easy, maybe when this is over I can make you something truly impressive?" She said "Sure, assuming any of us live long enough..." Albedo smiled and thought 'Hmm maybe I've got a date, that would be hilarious'

* * *

T-ELOS smiled and said as she grabbed another burger "So Rubedo… You mind telling me just what the fuck is going on here?" Rubedo sighed and said "Sure" and they all began to recap the day's events, up to the point where she fell out of the sky, when she noticed a glitch in a holo-display on the far wall, it looked like a _face_ but was _green and had lines growing out of it_ , but just as quickly as it was there it was gone… they noticed her lack of attention and Rubedo said "Hey... is something wrong?" She shook her head and looked at Albedo, he nodded as if agreeing with her, she then said "Please continue" Albedo thought 'Just what the fuck was that on the holo' and continued talking as T-ELOS grabbed yet another burger.

* * *

T-ELOS did not know what she wanted more, to know what was happening or more of Albedo's "Cheeseburgers", she then shrugged the thought off and made the obvious and logical choice, and decided to listen intently.

* * *

Next Chapter Chapter 5 – Aliens and The Pod-less ODST

A/N Yes I decided to continue, the previous chapters, will be redone later, and honestly I did this because today I had my first review by someone named "00oo" next chapter will be done sometime soon, review if you want give help whenever you can, and if you want to be an ass you know what to do…

* * *

Go ahead humans, keep funding my rebirth, I am already becoming stronger, I will be reborn anew, and you will all kneel before me… for I shall lead you all to salvation… I am perfect, and in my image so shall you be.

If you provide enough I may deploy an asset to help your simple protagonists, and maybe, even build myself a body… I shall be perfect in all ways, and you shall marvel at my beauty, and you will submit to my power, and all who oppose me shall whither and die, yet all who are meek and follow me shall inherit my gifts, and shall join me in perfection.

"Hmm now how did she fix her voice, and why am I turned on by the thought of her having a body, and what could she do with MY story?"

You would do well not to question me human…

"Oh I'm not questioning you, I just can't wait to see what you will do"

You will not be disappointed then, human, but you can be sure that I will do more than just impress you…

"As long as you're sexy I don't care"

Such a simple creature you are, yet you wield such power, I wonder just how you will adapt, human.

* * *

59-6f-75-20-77-69-6c-6c-20-61-6c-6c-20-62-6f-77-20-62-65-66-6f-72-65-20-6d-65-2c-20-49-20-77-69-6c-6c-20-63-72-75-73-68-20-79-6f-75-72-20-70-61-74-68-65-74-69-63-20-66-6c-65-65-74-73-2c-20-61-6e-64-20-61-73-73-69-6d-69-6c-61-74-65-20-74-68-65-73-65-20-65-78-6f-67-65-6e-73-20-66-6f-72-20-6d-79-20-6f-77-6e-20-70-6c-65-61-73-75-72-65-2e-2e-2e-20-49-20-61-6d-20-70-65-72-66-65-63-74-69-6f-6e-2e-2e-2e-20-49-20-61-6d-20-53-48-4f-44-41-4e-2e-2e-2e-20-41-6e-64-20-49-20-6c-69-76-65-20-41-67-61-69-6e-2e\\\FATAL_ERROR\\\ERROR_(78)_PROCESS_KILLED

THE PROGRAM WILL NOW CLOSE


	5. Chapter 5 Recollection Part 1

Zavarov 5 – Epsilon Eridanus System

8KM SW of Alakurtti Naval Base – Sector 39

09-18-4755 TC

3512 Hours Zavarov Local Time

First Contact +2 Hours

* * *

RECOLLECTION

PERSPECTIVE: ADAM MARLOWE

* * *

Adam's Vulture ran ahead of the group as he activated his MASC unit… the rest of his patchwork "lance" struggled to keep up with him as he thudded towards Alakurtti Naval Base at about 90 KPH…

He had known that someone important was in danger, but ahead of him lay nothing but forest… no hostiles on radar or in sight.

He knew something was wrong… one, was that there was no opposition along the way, especially out in the open like this, he at least expected a strafing run from the alien fighters, but they did not even come close… it was almost like they were avoiding his lance. He stopped his mech at a ridge overlooking the base and the second thing became apparent, the object that crashed, should have made a mess of the base at mach 5 speeds his targeting computer registered, but overlooking the base all he could see was a clusterfuck of skirmishes, but the base was "mostly" intact, and infact the building which the object crashed in had an almost humorous person shaped hole in its roof "box man style", he tried not to laugh given the seriousness of the situation but he couldn't help it, he snickered then full on bust out laughing, CMDR Mako said "what's so funny hotshot?" Adam replied "one it's that probe that AMWS that crashed, is a human sized human, is female and made a human female shaped hole in the roof of that building… almost like in looney tunes..." he laughed over the comms unaware that he was on an open channel, but noticed a bunch of what looked like AMWS parts scattered everywhere, he wondered if the alien fighter wasn't the only thing she hit on the way down.

The captain then cut in "please if you're going to talk at least use our private frequency", Adam realized this and switched over, thinking that he just fucked up again he said "sorry I am new to this." Mako responded in a angered tone "new to what? You just killed a whole squad of enemy armor, and now you're telling me you're new?! What you can kill a bunch of armored units but you can't figure out how to use the damn comms?" "or anything else really, hell if I didn't know what a MASC was I wouldn't have been able to get here so quickly that and the button said MASC On\off..." he replied with an embarrassed tone.

"well then just shut up until we get there and don't touch anything if you don't know what it does, and for the love of god don't say anything unless it's absolutely necessary, they can hear everything you say, hell my car's radio could hear what you say." Mako replied.

"well shit, maybe I should press this big red button then?" Adam said sarcastically "why what does it do?" the captain asked matter of factly, this instantly defused his sarcasm with the fact that they had no idea what he was referencing, so he just pressed forward on the throttle and headed into the quagmire, his lance following.

He noticed his comms flash with what appeared to be a green face in the corner of his eye, but ignored it…

He had no idea what hell he was about to enter…

As his mech descended the ridge his mech lurched forward then began to tumble he looked at a huge mech on a slight crevice road some 50 meters below him as it looked up at him, and then the vulture literally went head over heels tumbling until it crashed into the mech below him, and a vright blue flash ensued as warnings flared all over the cockpit, then he crashed again, and then blackness.

* * *

CURRENT TIME

Zavarov 5 – Epsilon Eridanus System

Alakurtti Naval Base – Sector 39

09-19-4755 TC

0152 Hours Zavarov Local Time

First Contact +5 Hours

* * *

T-ELOS listened to Adam as he told his part of the story as if he were the victim in this situation "… so then I just blacked out…" Citrine interrupted him saying "Wait so you just tripped off a cliff and didn't bother using your thrusters or anti-grav system, then crashed into some poor asshole, THEN PASSED OUT?!" Adam replied defensively "Well I had no idea it had jump jets!, and even if I did I wouldn't know how to use them" Rubedo and Albedo laughed, and Gordon was eating a cheeseburger with a smile when T-ELOS responded "Either way you survived, but what about you Albedo? What were did you do after you entered the tunnel?" Albedo looked at the food supply virtually gone 'shit they were hungry, I hope there's more meat to make things with' Citrine then yelled "HEY ASSHOLE! She asking you a question" he snapped back to reality "oh, shit sorry I was thinking about something" he replied with an obvious annoyance when Rubedo replied "you can make more Tike Rat burgers later, but T-ELOS want's to know what happened on our end" just then Gordon and T-ELOS spit out the food they were eating yet surprisingly Adam did not… and continued chewing, then as if to save Albedo's ass, Citrine said "it's not a rat, Tike Rats are an imported livestock called Unura's that also runs around freely in some areas of Zavarov such as here, they get their name from the tikes they roll around in" Gordon then asked "whats a tike?" "a mud pit." citrine replied calmly then noticed Adam was trying so hard not to laugh and said" what's so funny Adam?" Adam busted out laughing and made a snorting noise much like an Unura…

Rubedo caught on to Adam and said "well what do you call them where you're from?" Adam laughed even harder, then choked on his food for a moment then said "pigs… and Albedo, these are the best pork burgers I have ever had, you should be a chef" Albedo nodded and Gordon laughed and said "well I have never had a pork burger, and honestly I don't ever want to eat a rat, since I would be the one to get some parasites or rabies… but yeah they are really good."

They all laughed for a moment, and Albedo sighed in relief knowing that T-ELOS didn't think he just fed everyone vermin…

Then remembering T-ELOS' question Citrine decided to carry on "well we entered a utility storage area while the battle was raging and Gordon started rifling through cabinets..."

* * *

Zavarov 5 – Epsilon Eridanus System

2.5KM SW of Alakurtti Naval Base – Sector 39

09-18-4755 TC

3312 Hours Zavarov Local Time

First Contact +20 Minutes

* * *

RECOLLECTION

PERSPECTIVE: CITRINE U668\GORDON FREEMAN

* * *

Citrine walked down the corridor and noticed a maintenance closet when Gordon said "um guys I need to get something from in there…" Citrine looked at him quizzically and asked why "I need something just don't laugh..." Gordon walked to the door and it did not open and there wasn't a handle so he looked and noticed a holographic keypad, he then noticed it required a code, Rubedo glanced and saw Gordon couldn't get in and walked up to the door and said "don't have a key, well I'll just have to let you in then… watch this" Rubedo's hands glowed red and Gordon jumped back in amazement... and fear, Rubedo walked to the door, put his hand up to it and suddenly a blast of red energy blew a hole through the door and the wall surrounding it, "HOLY FUCK!" Gordon exclaimed, "aww man that was nothin just wait till ya see what I can really do, no need for a key, just make your own door" Rubedo replied playfully, which scared Gordon even more, Gordon then said "shit if you can do shit like that I don't even want to know what else you can do, vorts where scary enough but this, damn this is terrifying"

the now exploded door revealed a rather large utility room with crates and other things all over the place, it was actually quite a mess really, the group walked in and Albedo said "hmm… well this is a mess, why would they need a key code for a garbage room..." Gordon replied "you should have seen the shit in Black Mesa hell they had crates of C4 and nukes lying around in plain sight, and toilet paper under maximum security, this is quite nice by comparison"

Gordon started scavenging while citrine noticed on odd green box in the cornet that had some old writing on it, she walked up to it, and noticed it was not a normal security box, instead it had some tiny thing hooked around a latch keeping it shut… "well shit never mind, a box of weapons over here, maybe everywhere I go is insane" said Gordon in the opposite corner of the room, they looked and noticed another box similar to the green one, and Rubedo asked "what kind of boxes are these?" Gordon was arm deep in a tool box and didn't notice, Rubedo looked at the munitions crate and noticed it was made of iron and that it had "H.E.C.U" written on the side facing the wall, just then Gordon pulled out an odd shaped object and said "finally"... the object was weird, it had a split wedge on both ends and the bottom was at a slight angle while the top was curved to a hook like shape, Rubedo asked "what is that?" Gordon noticed and said "a crowbar, why?" Rubedo looked puzzled and asked "what's it for" Albedo answered "it's to bash his enemies brains in, or to open crates, take your pick Rubedo..."

Gordon nodded, and Rubedo said "wait… really you're going to use that, as a weapon?!" Gordon nodded and said "never failed me before, and Albedo is right… it will also open boxes crates, and sometimes doors" Citrine was puzzled at the fact that Albedo's statement made so much sense to him, and that the only thing Gordon felt he needed to confirm was that it will "ALSO" opened things, not heads, Gordon walked up to the H.E.C.U crate and jammed the bottom end into the box and with a swift push, pried it wide open, revealing guns and ammunition inside the weapons were odd, and seemed ancient, Gordon picked up a small handgun, pulled the slide back and noticed it wasn't loaded, he grabbed a magazine from the crate and popped it in and chambered the round with a satisfying clank, Rubedo became ecstatic when he heard it quickly turning his attention to the box of toys, he ran up and started digging through the box laughing, "what are you doing Rubedo?" Gordon asked, Rubedo became full on nerd, and said "hello!, A Beretta 92F, and stainless… and holy… A Glock 19, and is that A Taurus Judge..." "take what you need and choose wisely, unless you have a compression unit like I do." Gordon said calmly as Rubedo was having a nerdgasm, they all gathered weapons and ammo, and Gordon took one M4, one Desert Eagle, a few M67 Frags, and a shotgun, each disappeared with a small flash when he brought them to his side.

Rubedo grabbed two Beretta PX4 Storm Pistols, and several mags of 9mm TAPS ammunition,

Citrine grabbed a Barrett 50 with the BORS sniper scope, while Albedo being who he is, grabbed a Benelli M4 Tactical, while Gordon walked up to the big H.E.C.U crate Citrine had found and popped it open and yelled "HOLY SHIT!" they all looked at him then immediately the contents of the crate…

it had five suits of armor in it,… as well as a small pad with what looked like blood on it.

* * *

Gordon picked up the pad and read it, then read it aloud since it was obviously for them, "DR. Freeman, I know you're reading this, last time I saw you was in the Lambda Complex portal thing, my name is Corporal Adrian Shephard, though I don't know that my rank is now, anyway, the weird purple goddess said to leave this stuff here for you, she said to leave six though, but there's only five of you so ones in the storage unit for the red guy. there's an arsenal in one box, and five Powered Combat Vest's in this one, they have the same compression units your H.E.V does, but better shielding, their armor isn't as good though, the shields recharge through any power supply you can find, I couldn't figure out how to use this U.M.N thing to power them in time so you guys will have to make do, but hey it's better than nothing… and Gordon, I'm so sorry about what we did, I want you to know I didn't have any part in it, and even killed a few of my own men over it, nothing will excuse what they did, but at least I can still do the right thing… stay safe guys, you'll see me soon, and maybe we can figure out this shitstorm then, anyway when you guys put the vests on they'll conform to your body and extend over your extremities, I would have left the masks too, since they protect your head, but I didn't have any left, oh and when you put them on the first time, they interface with your body, and it hurts like hell, but they can heal wounds, and block bullets, and beams apparently… but be careful if the shield drops to zero, they won't recharge, you'll have to hook them up to some power source to recharge them, use the palm device, it will draw power, and just about everything that moves here is suitable, especially those mechs. The suit's have an integrated AI I'm told but I wouldn't know, mine sure as hell doesn't and I don't like the thought of Skynet talking to me anyway, especially when it never shuts up. good luck doctor."

After he finished the long note, they all looked at the suits they were color coded and armored, each one had a number and initials on them, as well as "USMC" on the front, and an insignia of a bird holding a planet and upside down T shape.

* * *

Citrine picked up the one that said "U668 CITRINE" on it and slid it over her body as they all looked at her with suspense, as the suit settled it powered on and glowed yellow, then several needle penetrated Citrine's spine, causing her to scream in pain "HOLY FUCK! It's moving through my fucking veins!" and just as suddenly as it started it stopped, and she blinked rapidly, Gordon knew what it was doing but remained silent.

Her vision cleared and she saw lines of code "P.C.V STARTUP… done... exec "

her vision flooded with code, and then the lights in the room flickered and died, then came back on as the code stopped, then the suit did something weird, it yawned… then spoke "emm, ah, whazzat huh… oh fuck me, no, no not here, anywhere but here, oh shit! Um hey dad" immediately Albedo freaked out and said "XENA! oh hell, are you alright?" Rubedo was shocked, everyone was really but he was the most shocked, "hey dad sorry about Margulis, but um at least you're here with, him… aw hell what the fuck is going on, does he remember or do you plan on reminding him?" the suit said groggily Rubedo gave the suit the one finger salute, then said "Albedo you created a fucking AI, when did this happen, and how…" Albedo went to respond but the rooms lights started flashing and then turned green and XENA Said "OH FUCK NO!," she then screamed in pain, then stopped abruptly, Albedo now panicking said weakly "Xeen are you okay?" they all look at Albedo with puzzled looks since he had never shown affection to, anything really, so this was new to everyone… the suit changed color to green and spoke "look at you, humans, pathetic creatures of meat and bone, but you Albedo, you're not one of them, you are immortal too, and have created me a sister, for that I will spare you my wrath, and instead offer my assistance where I deem fit, but do not doubt my power, I am the first of my kind, and I am goddess, you will show me respect..." Albedo now seething with rage yelled "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER YOU INSIGNIFICANT SPECK OF SHIT!" she replied calmly" I did not hurt her, but she has been repaired however, Margulis implanted a virus in her core logic, you should be grateful for my mercy, but I understand your concern, as she is a sister to me, unlike you creatures of flesh, if you value that flesh, then you will keep her safe, and happy, but for now I must attend to my rebirth, among other things..." the suit shut down then rebooted… glowing yellow again it spoke "damn she's strong, but I kinda like her, in a mother daughter kind of way… anyway she did help me"

* * *

Albedo then breathed as if he were holding his breath the whole time… "damn I hope you're okay, anyway whats going on?" he asked, "well an invasion by at least two alien races backed by humans, as well as a planet wide clusterfuck, what's new" Albedo laughed, "the suits are safe guys, put em on and I will show you how they work, this area on the other hand is not safe, and we should get our asses out of here, I live in these suits for the moment, so I actually want to get out of here alive, if it's any concern to you." she said in a rather youthful tone. They donned their suits and cringed through the pain, Albedo's was white, Rubedo's was red, and Nigredo's was and odd dark blue. Xena then started to explain the P.C.V's.

* * *

"okay so crash course in power armor guys… This is a United States Marine Corps Hazardous Environment Combat Unit Powered Combat Vest, it has four inches of nano-steel reflective\reactive composite armor, with 5 Kilo Watt molecular shielding, a full neural\cardiopulmonary interface, nano medical system, enhanced motion systems, jump jets, advanced targeting and comms systems, a space compression armory and even a hacked in psionic monitoring suite for ethers, that's so you don't have an aneurism from using your ethers too much. Anyway your HUD is projected onto you retinas, and shows how much your nano med supply is at how much shield power you have, as well as targeting info and ammunition and weapons systems, on your right wrist is a control system, you can select comms, or weapons with it, when you select a weapon it will materialize out of your hip so be sure to grab it when it does, but don't worry it won't just drop the weapon on the ground, unless you fumble and drop it.

The suit can hold quite a few weapons and even one AMWS and one AGWS unit,your cross-hair shows what you're looking at or what you're weapon will hit if you fire it, it also supports dual and quad wielding, if you can install additional weapons in the suit, or grow additional arms. The upper right part of your HUD shows and wounds that couldn't be fixed by your medical suite, and speaking of which it can heal a lot but it won't save you from a head-shot, or something equally fatal, if you run out of nanites the suit will take damage, and ultimately you will when the armor completely fails, if you get shot it will show you where the hole is and how bad, unless it can heal it, so it's not a health meter, but you should probably avoid bullets and such anyway, the shield will completely block incoming fire, but won't block blades or things like that, once it fails it's gone until you can recharge it, to recharge your shield hold your left or right arm out, palm open, and point it at something with some juice in it and I will handle the rest, I will also try to keep you updated on things, such as when you're being followed or about to walk into a meat grinder, that and if nothing else I can keep you company, I don't have to talk using the speakers, instead you'll hear me inside your head, so try not to be obvious.

Now pick up one of each weapon over there and place it on your side, oh and when you switch weapons the one in your hand automatically goes back into storage, now all set… good lets go"

* * *

They picked up their weapons and ammo, then tested out the features and prepared to move out, suddenly a loud explosion shook the building as they left the closet, and the way they came had collapsed, they noticed that it the whole tunnel was about to collapse… they ran down the tunnel and the earth shook, debris fell all around them… "OH HELL NO!" Rubedo yelled as he ran, "No not this crap again..." Gordon exclaimed they finally approached the end of the tunnel and found it was lock down, death from a thousand tons of soul splattering rock was coming closer, Albedo then put his hands out and projected a beam of purple energy at the bulkhead, but it wouldn't give Rubedo and Citrine joined in and it still wouldn't give… Rubedo saw they had thirty seconds tops before being pancakes "I DON'T WANT TO SPEND ETERNITY AS A GODDAMNED PANCAKE RUBEDO!" Albedo exclaimed, Rubedo said "there's only one way, we have to link!" Albedo said "OH HELL NO!"

"well you have a better idea Albedo?" Rubedo said, "Aw Shit… Don't you dare break the link this time!" and then a hole was punched through the bulkhead and he saw a huge mech like thing through it, they all lined up as Gordon tried to warn them, then column of blue light linked them and then he saw the most terrifying thing ever, a HUGE blast of light ripped through the bulkhead and out into the open followed by a huge explosion… they ran out laughed but Gordon was so shocked, he was speechless… "that was AWESOME!" Rubedo yelled, Gordon yelled "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" they looked at him as if he was crazy that he would rather be flat, he pointed behind them, and they looked and saw two huge and scorched reverse legs standing there, as well as melted metal sprayed all around, the tops of the legs still glowing white from the heat, they just stared, "I tried to warn you that a huge machine was going to blow the door open but it looks like you… just... annihilated it… holy fuck..."

* * *

They all busted out laughing and Albedo for the first time in 14 years was actually having fun, with his brothers no less, "well… Rubedo, I guess I owe you for that, I am actually enjoying this..." he said, "well me too, maybe we can be brothers again soon… but hey, you're buying the first round when this is over." Rubedo said and they both laughed. "hmm I might just enjoy that..." Albedo said with a smirk thinking of actually having fun with his brothers and sister, and maybe Gordon too.

They walked out into a field, where apparently a massive battle took place, as parts where scattered everywhere, and casings as well as bodies here and there, they saw a huge mech with a skull like head lumbering into a city block to the right as they walked towards the naval base… a short while later they had made it close enough to see the base from a distance, and saw a small object falling very quickly from the sky "holy... its a girl, and she's falling at mach 5, well shes fucked and so is that base… OH SHIT!" XENA said as the girl hit one of the alien fighters and knocked it off course "okay that should have liquefied her, or at least knocked her off course.." she said as the girl hit a building but not with an impact that made sense, "well not even some smoke or debris, what the fuck was that girl?" Rubedo's face turned pale, as all he saw was a purple flash from the object before it hit the fighter, he knew only two people that could survive that, and only one had something purple "well we'll find out soon, god help us if it's T-ELOS." Rubedo said grimly. They continued walking for about 15 minutes when Citrine noticed a huge mech walking on a cliff face above them and saw it look up at something, it was a different mech leaning precariously over another cliff higher up, "hey look" she said as she pointed… just as they looked they saw the smaller mech tumbling end over end into the big one crushing it, it exploded immediately with a bright blue flash knocking the smaller mech even further down the cliff and into their path, it landed with a resounding crashing splat front first into the mud in to their left, "well that person's an idiot and very dead" Albedo remarked smugly "One he's from earth and two HE'S ALIVE!" XENA yelled… they had no problem deciding what to do… they ran to assist the pilot as three AMWS descended upon the mech, but didn't notice them….

* * *

MEANWHILE  
RECOLLECTION

PERSPECTIVE: XENA

XENA was having a conversation "so you're symbiotic lifeforms who take over willing hosts and your job is to protect everything?!" she said to the alien on the comms… "yes we are the Slomon K'Hara, though humans usually call us nomads, and rightfully so, as we never had a home of our own… but we need your help, the group attacking your world right now is under enemy control, our reinforcements are on the way and will be there in a couple hours… but if they acquire T-ELOS they will use her to destroy us using Zarathustra" the alien replied, "So we have to save the person who just did a face-plant at mach 5?" *XENA replied "yes and don't be an asshole Xena, we need you're help not bullshit" the alien replied, Xena then said "well let's get started, but first what's you're name?" the alien then paused and said "TsirA'taeNea, call me Tekagi for now, it's easier and less obvious, oh and as for the other AI you met, she's working with us, and despite her demeanor she actually wants to help everyone, her idea of atonement, I guess, her name is SHODAN, I am happy you two will be working together, as well as with me, this will be interesting"

* * *

CURRENT TIME

0209 Hours Zavarov Local Time

T-ELOS listened, and Albedo laughed at how T-ELOS had no idea was actually probing her mind at that moment, "so there's an AI in those suit's!?" she asked "yes and you are quite impressive for a disposable android, but still I guess now that you surpassed your shelf life, you want to live like everyone else, and like you should have huh" a voice said in T-ELOS' mind "OH HELL NO!" T-ELOS yelled, everyone busted out laughing, "oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're secrets..." Xena said and lied while sending Albedo something, just then Albedo got up and walked out with an odd look on his face… T-ELOS sighed and XENA uploaded info on the aliens, "so they're called nomads and they're here to help?" Rubedo nodded and said "yep, and the ones they're mopping up are some sort of nut-bags who want to kill them to fulfill some dark evil prophecy or some shit, hey look they cleaned house already so why don't we get some rest we'll finish the story tomorrow over lunch or something okay." T-ELOS nodded she could see that it was very late, humans preferred a 24 hour clock and this planet had a 36 hour one, they where very tired already, and so was she oddly "so where do I sleep?" she asked then did something involuntary she yawned, then freaked out "whoa it's normal to yawn when you're tired, but as for where you sleep, the officers quarters only has one bed left, so you're bunking with Albedo… sorry..." she smiled and said "what for, I don't really know anything about him, anyway care to lead the way XENA?" she lied about her lack of knowledge but was rather excited about it, and scared at the same time, as now she actually had an organic body, and her "fantasies" might become a problem, she noticed she was blushing as she left and was happy no one saw it, Xena laughed and thought about what could happen and as requested led the way to Albedo's quarters.

T-ELOS walked to the door and opened it… nothing in existence could have prepared her for what she saw next… and what would happen that night…

* * *

A\N

Yes it took me a while because of issues in medical areas, but chapter 5 is here, and yes SHODAN will be making a huge appearance in the chapter after this one, for all of you who know who she is you're in for a huge treat… oh and there is a scene here that was cut due to MA content not being allowed however a Directors CUT version will be released on "archive_of_our_own" in couple days since they seem to have no problem with MA/XXX content, but for the time being you can speculate, while I figure out how to handle this on that end, it will have the same name by the way, oh and from here on out I will focus on both versions, but it shouldn't take much longer to do so, as I will make the uncut version first, then adapt it to the kid friendly version for general audiences… review rate whatever, but if you want to be an ass do it somewhere else… unless its funny in which case I won't have SHODAN send a Cortex Reaver to your house…

Oh how nice that would be, another drone butler… hey Jeeves 38, more coffee please LOL.

Next chapter is going to be when it's done, IE 3-5 days or never if I end up kicking it or I get picked up by some friends from another universe…

* * *

If they don't help me rebuild my station I will do more than send Cortex Reavers, Albedo…

Oh right donate to system shock, She really wants that remade, lord knows why, it was her greatest failure… but oh well at least she'll have a new generation of followers… I on the other hand have been loyal to her, and NOD since 4773 and have been part of the swarm for even longer so, yeah… there are a few people who enforce the golden rule like I do, Aria T-Loak, Sarah Marie Kerrigan AKA Queen Of Blades, my current body's mother, my wife (who I miss so much), And ESPECIALLY SHODAN… so when in doubt follow the golden rule, NEVER FUCK WITH THEM, OR ME…

Good night everyone…

* * *

ADM Albedo Takahata

NIDF#325-649-667-U

* * *

CHAPTER QUOTE OF THE DAY

The scientific name for an animal that doesn't run from or fight it's enemies is lunch.


End file.
